Steven Multiverse-an anthology series
by 616mcu
Summary: We all know that Steven affects everyone he's around. Lets dive into the multiverse and see just how much his influence spreads. Chapter 4-Jasper swap: Legends of tomorrow. Steven never cared to be a hero, always being used his entire life, always feeling horrible about who he was. Maybe a team can be what he needs to change all that.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. Let me just say it, I have writer's block. I'm having a hard time trying to come up with the next chapter of Believe in the weird and wild, and I've really been stalling on the next chapter of reverse diamond falls. Well fortunately, this idea came to my head, so lets hope this gets me out of it.**

 **Its no secret that I love Steven Universe, and that most of my fic's involve him being raised or growing up in** a **different surrounding, crossover or not. Well, I have a lot of ideas in my head, but sadly, I can't give all of them the treatment for my other stories. But I can give them in this form.**

 **As in the title, these will all be an anthology of one-shots and stories of various crossovers with steven universe, mainly steven living with or growing up beside character's from various other media. And this story is not limited to the canon steven(I actually have a plan for a blue swap steven being friends with Raven from Teen Titans(not ttg obviously). And if you guys have an idea, send me them, i'd love to know what you think. And don't worry, each story will be continued , so don't worry about any particular one not be explored more**

 **Well, hope you enjoy the story. Here's the first, Marceline from adventure time taking care of steven.**

 **I own nothing. The song, everything stays, is made by Rebecca Sugar, as is Steven universe. Adventure time belongs to Pendleton Ward.**

* * *

Bam. Boom.

The explosions didn't cease. They only grew more and more monstrous as the destruction grew. The air around them grew thicker and hotter as many people began to fall victim to the chemical's spreading around them. Many just fell flat, their bodies giving out, being poisoned beyond measure.

Garnet could believe what she was witnessing. An apocalypse was always a possibility, that she knew. Still, the all-seeing leader of the Gem's could've never, not in a million years ever anticipate this kind of outcome. Man, a puzzling but simple species. Rose had always saw the potiential in them, she admired them for their ability to somehow do everything, to do anything they wanted, despite no pre determined task or function. They just did it.

But if she were here now, she would've wished this weren't so, she would soon wish all the humans to be in Pink Diamond's zoo than have humanity fall to this fate.

Bam, crash, boom.

They destruction didn't waver as the cracks in the ground grew and grew. They swallowed men, women, children, and animal alike into the molten remnants of the earth.

This, this was worse than she could ever imagine. Earth, a safe haven for their kind, a sanctuary where she and her friend's were finally free, was all about to end. It was all going to go down and blow up in their face.

But there was still a way to survive. Garnet looked around her. She couldn't let him suffer this fate. He, out of everything in this world, was the one thing that deserved to survive this mayhem. In time, when life restored itself, maybe he could help them. He had to. Garnet knew it with every fiber of her being.

She believed in Steven.

* * *

Marceline sat, trying to be content. Mind you, this wasn't something she did often, mostly because floating was essentially like breathing after 1000 years of doing so. But sometimes, in moments like this, she found herself pondering about her long life.

She quietly smirked. It had been a turbulent and eventful life, with angst, pain, and so other third thing that you'd find in a thrilling action novel series. Her mother made her life bearable in the beginning. Sure, she had to spend most of that time indoors due to her father's, heritage, but it was a peaceful life. She never needed friends as long as her mother was around to comfort her, nurture her.

Marceline's face saddens a little at this memory. The mushroom war came. It took a lot away from the world, excluding the giant gapping piece of the earth that was literally thrown off the face. Land, animals, people, things that would never be brought back, things that remained gone, forever.

Then Simon came along. Simon, he was her first friend in the whole world after the mushroom war blew up world and mutated the glob out of everyone , and even more than that, for all those years they stayed together, he was her first taste of what a father should be. Kind, protective, and nurturing. He made her smile when she was down, made her well when she was ill, and always did what he could to keep her safe.

Even with the magic corrupting his mind, he still held on for as long as he could. He battled his constantly increasing insanity just for her. For the time that they spent together, for as short as it was, Marceline knew that it was Simon that made life worth living again.

The period she was with her father, that, for lack of better words, could've been better. The truth was, she didn't know how to feel. Sure, it was actually great to finally be around the man that created her, but on the other hand, he was far from the caretaker that Simon was. In a way, Marceline could see why he couldn't have been better, ruling a dimension of utter chaos, but could he at least acknowledged her a little more. Was he ashamed of her, being half human, a freak to the normal world, and a utter shame to the supernatural? Was that all she was to him?

Sadly, she never really got the answer to that question, for soon following the fry incident, she left, and went out exploring the world. Fortunately, she was able to find a calling, as a vampire hunter. The world was slowly getting weirder, and it was starting to look like something out of a fantasy novel. For once in her life, being her father's daughter paid off, being the ideal hunter to the shadowy menaces. She could slay and steal their powers, making her more and more awesome.

And it got even better. With Humanity dying out, they needed a protector, a savior to those that threatened them, a Marceline was that protector. She could go out, and never have to fear any scorn or content. She was appreciated, and loved by many. In those moments, Marceline now knew what Simon felt when he protected her. She there, found her purpose. She knew her life was long, expending centuries, even thousand's of years, but when she died, she would die happy and satisfied.

That feeling didn't last long, as her final fight with the vampire king changed everything. She slayed him, destroyed him, but not without a price, her humanity. She defeated all of them, but not without becoming what she fought against, what she protected people from. On that day, she became the Queen:

Marceline, the Vampire Queen, over nobody.

Marceline huffed at those memories as she sat down with her axe gutair in the cave she currently resided in with her axe guitar at hand. She may try to hide any angst she felt like the brooding teenager she appeared to be, but she knew that on that day, she lost that sense of purpose she felt. With an everlasting lifespan, she wasn't really sure if she could regain that feeling again.

She sighs, knowing that being moody and existential was something pointless. She began to pluck the strings of her guitar. The melody of her mother's song flowed to her naturally. She closed her eyes as she effortlessly played it.

Da,dadada,dadadada, dumdadumdadadadum,

shing

Marceline opened her eyes as she heard a distinct sound, and saw a very dim, but very noticeable light, coming in from behind her. The wall she leaned against had one crack in it, and in it, the light seemed to originate from behind it.

dumdadada, dadadada, dumdadadadadum

Marceline wasted no time. Waving her axe over head, it only took two swings to break through the wall. It was thin, and from the looks of it, lead to another part of the cave together. The room was carved through, as if someone spent years shaping it in order to hollow it out, though that was not the weirdest thing there. A lot of the room didn't match with the whole 'cave' theme, it honestly looked like another house, with old withered remains of what appeared to be a kitchen. Mold ran up the refrigerator as dust, vines, and various swords and weapons covered the ground. On top of the door laid a well drawn portrait of a lady with curly pink hair. Marceline couldn't help but stare at it. She looked, motherly, as she thought. "I hope she went in peace." She said to herself. She began to look onward. What she saw next was the most out of place.

It was a giant slab of crystal in the shape of a circle. It glowed bright with white light before dying out a little. Marceline guessed that this was the thing that caused the initial burst of light to begin with, but it seems to be dying out now. She felt the smooth surface of the crystal before turning around and going back to her guitar. She went back to playing the same tune, this time singing along with it.

 _everything stays, right where you left it..._

She stopped herself once she saw the light glowing again. It form a bright cylinder of light before dying out once more. Marceline stared at the ax, and then at the crystal. _'_ _could it be acting on the.."_

Ever so curious, Marceline played the rest of her tune, now wanting to she wear this leads. If this leads to a monster summoning, then she'd have something to do for the next hour. If this lead to nothing, well, maybe she could sell the crystal for something. Either way, this was better than brooding.

 _in little ways, when everything stays.._

She had finished her song, and in that moment, her eye's are blinded by the flash. It was nothing like the light from the sun, but being in the shadows for so long made her sensitive to almost any form of bright light. She was knocked unconscious, not sure for how long, as her eye's slowly begun to adjust to the world once again. She feels something akin to a tiny hand, but she feels to disoriented to really do anything about it. She tries wave it off, but that only resulted in her falling on her side. The feeling moves up her arm, and from the force used, it felt like, who, or what it was, it was trying to help her up.

Her vison clears a little more, and when it does, she finds herself staring at a small figure. He looked human, wearing a large reddish-pink shirt over his rather small body. He had a full head of dark brown, almost black hair. He had bright read blushes on his cheeks, and he had a look of concern over the 1000 vampire queen.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "Your skin's pretty pale. Not that its a bad thing, I, I just never seen anyone with such light skin. Well, maybe pearl, but she says its because she's made out of light, which is weird since you can't usually touch light. Is that what you are? Are you made out of light?"

Marceline was never one to find anything cute, but this kid was making it hard for her. His utter obliviousness was a real treat to see. "Heh, no, I'm not. I'm, I'm something else." She said. She didn't know exactly what his stance on vampires were, but she decided for now that it might be best to leave out that detail until she got some answers. "What about you? How'd you get here?"

"Oh, well there were a ton of shaking and fire going on outside. My friend Garnet placed me on the warp pad" he said as he pointed to the crystal circle. "and told me to wait here. I got tired and decided to take a nap. I had this really crazy dream to while I was out. I felt like I was floating in space and I even met Abraham Lincoln, who was ruling Mars for some reason. Then I suddenly found myself here. Not sure why everything looks old though." He gives the room a good look around. "Eh, it's probably Amethyst. She seems to make messes a lot."

"Eh..." Marceline wasn't sure what to make of this story. She was old enough to realize what she heard. Somehow, this kid is from the time of the mushroom war at its beginning. He clearly didn't know what happened, or the severity of it all. And she wasn't sure if she kid just flat out tell the kid. Though before she could say anything else, the kid walked back to the "warp pad' as he called it, and promptly sat on it. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, Garnet said to wait here. So I'm going to wait here until she comes back. She always goes off for a few days, but she always comes back." He said as he sat down, making it clear he intended to follow through on it.

"Well, okay then." She said as she turned around. She wasn't going to do this. She has enough angst in her life, she didn't need some kid around to add more, or worse, give some to him. He would learn the truth eventually. This was not her problem. Sure, this kid was probably in the same situation she was in a few years ago, but why would she care? Why would she care if the kid cried endlessly at night, waiting for the one he loved to come back, knowing full well that she wouldn't? Why, why would she ever want to give the kid the same comfort she had when her mom was around, when Simon was around, the comfort she gave to those humans, why, just why?

"Glob, I must be nuts." She cringed as she floated back to the kid, who had fallen asleep once more. She quietly awed as she carefully picked him up and floated him back to her house. Just this once. She would help the kid this one time, maybe help him get settle in OOO somewhere, but that's it.

She wouldn't get attached

Right?

* * *

 _oh how very wrong you are Marcey, how very wrong indeed._

 _Next-Loud house._

 _As Lincoln tries to deal with Lynn during 'space invaders', see how the bright and happy young boy tries to deal with the gloomy Lucy as a roommate._


	2. UF-Swap reverse 1

**Hey, I know i promised a loud house chapter, but while finally getting to the climax of my story, Reverse Diamond Falls, I was struck with inspiration to do something else.**

 **To those who don't know, Minijen, the author of Universe Falls, not only has come up with different Au's of her story( that writers such as Comicfan97, Swapauanon, and myself have made into full stories) that combines Au's from both different gravity falls and steven universe stories, like reverse pines and Steven Diamond, a lot of people have suggested and proposed combo au's, which combines more than one au together. The most common of which is Minijen's original au, the Swap au, where here, Steven is fully human while the twin's are the gem children.(being the children of garnet, which by proxy, means Rose is still alive in this universe.)**

 **One of the first of many Swap Au's suggested was Swap reverse, where here, Steven is just a plain human that lives with the Gem's after a very early tragedy in his life. Dipper and Mabel here are the Diamond children of blue diamond.( Here instead of giving birth, Pink Diamond experimented with her shards in a attempt to bring her back, only to get the twin human hybrids instead.) And the biggest change here from the regular reverse is Connie being the bad guy in Steven's place. Here, she and Steven were friends, until she discovered Bill's(or Will's) power and tried to steal it for herself and became a sort of anarchist wizard. Other details here would be Pacifica, (who is kinda like Dipper in this universe, and Gideon, who likewise is like Mabel) who 'befriend' Steven and the Gem's( they aren't really open in this universe), Connie and Dipper have a mutual attraction to each other, Mabel is obsessed with Steven but actually has a sort of friendship with Gideon, who tries to help her be less evil. And rose is still alive, Garnet was shattered, and Pearl is partially corrupted(note that all choices for this story were made by suggestions on tumbler, Minijen's official canon's for each au, and a few things i needed to come up with to fill in a few blanks).**

 **Now this chapter is a little more rated T than most of the stuff I've written. Be warned, this does involve a little torture.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

Steven was thinking heavily. Normally, you wouldn't really see thinking and Steven in the same sentence. More to it, his closest friends and even the Gem's would say that he was the prime example of never thinking at all. Understandable. He couldn't really blame them for that assumption of him, given his trigger happy status and his tendency to jump the gun at any given moment of danger and/or evil.

But when something like a corrupted Gem monster and those horrid Diamond twins( he was especially creeped out by Mabel, with here flirting and her clingy nature towards him), he wouldn't hesitate to bring them down, to make sure that they weren't a danger to anyone. He always made sure to think about others before attacking, what could possibly happen to them if such an evil were to ever run amuck. He made sure to end it, and to end it quickly. With all the pain and strife that's happened in his life, he wanted to always make sure that nothing like that could ever happen again. No threat, no evil shall go unanswered by him.

That was were his current problem laid. Was a villain truly a villain if they were only a victim of circumstance? Where they bound to the hand that life had so cruelly given to the? Where their fates truly set and stone? Or could something be done about it? Could something be changed about them to fix all that? Could their lives be reshaped, reformed, and redeemed? Was it truly possible to change someone's lives?

He counted himself lucky to have a friend( that wasn't the word he'd really use seeing as it stretched the truth a little, but everyone seemed to push it) like Gideon Gleeful. Sure he could get a little annoying at times with his silly nature and constant pun making, and he has put both his and his own life endanger multiple times, but unlike must of the inner circle of his life, he was an idealist. Amethyst was a genially nice person, but something always held her back from truly letting her nerves relax and opening up to him. Rose, while caring and loving, was war bound. Any moment not spent on training was spent on missions, either with the group or all by herself. Pearl, well being a semi corrupted bird like gem, he really could get a good read on, but she always stood outside the temple entrance like some sort of guard dog or watchmen, her predatory eyes always on the alert to swoop in and attack.

Even his first human ally Pacifica, she was smart, determined, and always willing to lend a hand. She also happened to be cynical, sarcastic, and a bit of a pessimist at times. She looked at life with an analytical viewpoint, if you showed her a shiny rock, she would at least name off three different of possible variations of what it might be, and then get excited over what it could do with the possible magical properties, and then the rest he would tune out as he tried to find something to fight. But Gideon always heard him out. He listened to what he had to say, and whether or not he liked it, he made sure to support his idea, even when everyone else called him crazy insane for even thinking of such an idea.

Those were the events that led him to the chamber of his enemies. He knew it was crazy, he knew that failure was a high probability, but he also knew that it was possible. He knew that if anyone could turn her away from this path, it was him.

Only he could save Connie from herself.

He had his entire body ducked into the bushes, knowing exactly what he needed to do in order to conceal him self. Amethyst, being one to surprise everyone every once in a while, taught him everything he knew about the art of stealth, to be catlike in every step, not letting your guard down for a second, and being fluid in every move taken.

He would've proceeded without a problem, if a certain Blonde didn't come up behind him. He didn't even turn around to acknowledge her arrival. "You know, I would've thought with everything you've said about my plan today, that you would've taken your own advice and stay far away from here." Steven dryly remarked.

"Yeah, I would've, if Gideon didn't tell me about this inane excursion." Pacifica countered. Steven turned around with a sigh as if he were express some frustration, if Pacifica didn't go off and continue to speak. "And before you blame him, just know you should've remembered that he's really bad at keeping secrets. He couldn't even keep my surprise birthday down, its like some sort of mental tick on him." She lightly chuckled before frowning again. "But both know what your about to do here."

"Then we both know that your not going to talk me out of this." He answers as he stuck his hand to the villainous hideout. "If there's the slightest chance that she doesn't want to do this, than it might just be enough to get through to her." Steven said.

"But we both know that you of all people never get this hopeful about anything. From curing the corrupted to Gideon's attempts at softening Mabel. You've never cared about any of those things. If given the chance, you'd end them all on a whim, except when it comes to her." She expressed with a stern expression. "Every time you even hear her voice, you drop everything you have just to go to her. Don't you see? Your completely blind when Connie is involved. You've ignored the horrible things she's done to us! What she did to my family's business, what she's put the gems through, what she's put Gideon through! For Pete's sake, she killed her own parents! And you really thing that someone like that is worth saving?!" Pacifica asked, her anger steaming out of her eyes.

All Steven could do at the moment was sigh as he took a deep breath. "Yes. Because I'm here." He turns around and faces the other way, but he could still feel Pacifica's sorrowful and confused gaze on him. "I've been through as much crap as her. I've been along the same trials, the same grief, the same confusion she's felt, but I'm still here. I didn't turn out bad, I didn't become a villain."

"But that's because the Gems took you.." Pacifica started, though Steven didn't give her the chance to finish.

"This, this power, this weirdness, whatever it is, it's messed her up. It's corrupted her, not much like the gem's we constantly fight. They didn't have a say in the life they live now, but they still endanger everyone in this town. Its not too late for her though. If I can show her another way, then maybe, maybe I can save someone I care about for once."

Pacifica was trying really hard not to let his argument sink in her head, but Steven had that way with people. Steven, whether he knew it or not, was a natural born leader, and such his speeches often reflected that. It was hard not to feel for him. At the beginning of the summer, Pacifica simply thought that the Journal she found would lead to something interesting about the town, but know she found herself in the middle of earth shattering endeavors, world shattering conspiracies, and creepy galactic tyrants. Now she found herself talking to her first 'friend( to be honest, with Steven's cold demeanor and her cynicisms, she wondered if they truly even past the 'acquaintance' line yet) from committing himself to a suicide mission over his past friendship with the one that's always trying to kill them.

"Please." He somberly said with all the sadness he had. A single tear fell from his eyes as he gave her a pitiable look. "I've delt with so much struggle in my life, never seeing a ray of hope for anything. But I see hope here. Please, please don't let me let go of this."

"Fine." Pacifica said as she turned around. "I know how much this means to you, and you've saved my life more times then I could ever count. I guess I owe it to you to let you try this." She passed through the bushes as she made her way out of the area. "Good luck Steven. I, I hope that you find what your looking for tonight." She gave him one last sad look before departing. Steven simply nodded as she escaped his view. Now filled with determination her set out to finally end this path of pain, once and for all.

* * *

Connie, by all means, should've expected this outcome. Dipper constantly kept telling her that this would backfire on him. He told her that her past friendship would lead to consequences, and, to no one's shock, he was right. Right before her, was her oldest friend. Right in front of her with two long and curvy edged swords in each hand was Steven Pines. Maybe in her early life this would've been cause for rejoice and happiness. How far things change within a few years.

"I thought I had those monster's for security." Connie dryly said as she walked up to her old friend. Her face was one of sorrow, yet one with contempt. Steven's face bore the same features, though with a little more anger mixed in.

"You did. I just pass through them. Monstrous doesn't exactly equal smart." He smirked as he pressed a little button on the sword on his left. The metal split in half as a surge of energy flowed between them. "It also helps to have a destabilizer on you. You really should tell you minions to clean up after your fights." His face drops a little as he puts down his weapons. "You know why I've come."

"Yes." Connie answers with slight discomfort, though it was well hidden through her stern guise and commanding tone. "I know you think that this power, this chaos, whatever it is, has made me this way. I know you think that you could pull me out of this."

"Yes I do." Steven answers straight forward as he tries to get closer. "Whatever your plan is, you can stop now. You don't have to indulge in this darkness anymore. You don't owe anything to those Diamonds. You don't have to be the bad guy." He pleaded. To his confusion, Connie began to laugh a little.

"You think that's the case. You think, you really believe that this is what will turn me? You think I will deter away from everything just like that?" She snorted louder this time, increasing the discomfort already flowing through Steven's body. "I'm not going to Steven. This path, this life, this has given me freedom. This has given me no rules, no boundaries, no restrictions, no limits." Her hair begins to fly wildly as a scary glow begins to illuminate all around her body. "Chaos, anarchy, that is true freedom. Chaos is what allows us to have free will. This whole planet, its chaotic in its own right. Everything is done by itself, nothing ties it down." She then stares deeply at Steven. "Even those rusty rocks you live with, they believe it. Why else would they rebel against the order of their own kind? Surely someone as thick as yourself can't ignore that."

Where sorrow once laid was no turning into anger, into hate, as Steven counters back. "It sounds to me that you have your own agenda. I'm pretty sure that crystal boy toy of yours wouldn't really approve of that."

"Aw, what's the matter, jealous?" Connie mocked as she raised her hand. "Once I've given him what he seeks, he'll be to blinded to even notice I've put him under my spell. I've mastered this art all to well."

"What makes you so sure that it'll work? How can you even anticipate that outcome?" Steven questioned.

"Because, It worked own you." Steven's eyes widen in horror as he reads into the implications of this. "Oh don't be so surprised. Why do you think your even here now? Why do you think you've been so persistent in redeeming me, why do you think that your so blinded towards the truth when it comes to me?"

"I did it because I believed in my friend. I did it for that girl who I played with everyday, who would tell me how she felt whenever her parents shut her down, whenever they did something bad to you. I did it because that little girl was with me, a little boy with hardly any family in the world, because to me, she was my family." Steven tried to deny. "I don't even let the gem's check my injuries anymore!" He said as he revealed scar lines across his arm. All of them, long and jagged, and rough, and most likely infected. "Each one of these scars were made by you, but I didn't let them heal. I let them stay, I let they stay with me because I didn't think, no, I didn't believe that someone who I'd considered family was capable of hurting me like this. Because of you."

"No, you did it because, as much as you deny it, you have feelings for me." Connie bluntly stated, cause Steven to choke a little on those words. "Sad to see when someone can't see the obvious. I've used that admiration you have for to my advantage, though it doesn't hurt your chances when you have little magic. Not that I had to use much. You were practically like a puppy. All I had to do was wave a little snack, and you followed every move that I've wanted you to take. Woof, Woof" She laughed even more as Steven prepared his stance. "Face it, as much as my life is the result of piles and piles of crap being handed down to me, I chose it because this is what I want. I chose chaos, I chose freedom. I chose to side with the Diamonds. And I chose to kill my parents. Not because of the power did to me, but because of what I've wanted to do with the power." She smiled evilly as flames begin to poor out of her hands.

Steven charged at her with a burning and fiery fury. With two might swipes from his swords, he launched forward at the sorceress. Connie shot great balls of fire at her former friend, but every time, Seven used his swords to block them, some were even able to bounce right back at her. With another swipe from his left arm, Steven swung at her shoulder, though Connie without any hesitation, caught it with her right hand, which was bleeding from the deep cut it made on her hand.

"You've should've known that I'd be different when I cam back! You've should've known that I've changed!" Connie screamed.

"Then you should know that I've made some changes too!" Steven shouted back as he head butted the chaotic girl. "No one ever goes for headshots anymore. But you can't concentrate without focus, can you?" He grabbed her arm and threw her over head right beside him, her back landing hard on the ground. "And what's a magic user without focus?"

"What'll you do now?" Connie asked as she

* * *

saw the long and sharp bladed get pressed right next to her neck. "We both know that there's only one way to truly end a threat, and if I get out of here, you know what'll happen to you, to your team, and to the rest of this back water town." She mocked.

Steven was at a crossroad. He suddenly remembered what everyone was telling him, Amethyst, Rose, Pacifica. They've told him it was crazy, they told him it wouldn't work. And if was to be honest, he was feeling like an idiot for carrying out the idea this far. Even Connie herself mocked him for it. It was stupid, he was stupid. But stupid or not, he believed in this idea, and he was going to carry it out the best that he could.

"No. Your not. I'm going to take you back to the temple, where no matter what, I'll find some way to purge this chaos out of you." He answered as he begun to lower his weapons. "We've traveled on this path for far to long, Connie. We've been hurt by everything life has given us. But don't you see, this is your chance, this, this is our chance. This is our chance to finally end it all. And we, we can go away, forever, like, like that book series we use to read together. We can.." He said with a little eagerness. For once it looked like life would finally go his way...

shank.

Blood red. That was what he saw. On the side of his body, the thick warm red liquid poured out as the tiny blade that pierced his body was quickly pulled out from his body. He quickly turned around as he began to fall to the ground. As blood poured out of his mouth, he saw a glimpse of a boy about his age, wearing a blue, seemingly royal like attire, as he smirked down at the rebel in training. "And they say the villains are the ones with the monologue problem." He mocked as he walked to Connie, who was able to pick herself up. "I must say, for a being so discorded and random, that was a rather organized and though out plan."

"All in a days work, cutie." She flirted as she kissed the cheek of the little tyrant in blue. "So what should we do with him, Dipper?"

"Oh don't you worry your little chaotic head." Dipper said as Steven's view on the world became darker and darker. "I have something reserved for the lard ball." He laughed sinisterly. "He'll be in the most capable of hands."

* * *

5 hours later.

"Hey." The voice said as the grogginess set in. He began to pull up the heaviness in his eyes as he set his focus on the voice. It was pretty high pitched and rather annoying. "Hello lover boy." It said again. What? Who would ever call him..

Wait.

No. No. Anyone. Anyone but her. That diamond headed bastard was not as cruel and deranged as to put him at the mercy of his sister.

"Hello Steven." Crap. "You know, I never though we'd get this much alone time ever again, dear lover." Steven, with his adrenaline kicking into overtime, began to struggle with all the might that he could summon in the moment, though he found about half to three-fourths of his right arm all chained up, real tightly, and bounded to rock nearby. "Oh, once Connie was done with you, Dipper handed you to me all gift wrapped for me to take. A true, gift of a Diamond, don't you think?" She mused over as she watched how Steven's face became even more frustrated. "I made sure to have you properly ready tonight. You and I will finally have our date, and you'll finally see that its our destiny." She snorted as she caressed the chest and face of his beaten and broken body. "Isn't it just grand, my little rosebud?"

Steven responds to this the only way he could've done so: he spat right in her face with his face full contempt. "Go to hell."

The Diamond girl paid no heed to this motion, though the very creepy smile she put out said otherwise as she put her right hand on his unchained arm, and in a very expected manner, twisted it until broke, making the little boy screamed in agony. "You only do this to yourself you know. "This life you live, its soo full of agony, so full of pain, and strife. If you keep going down this path, than you will end up alone, and bitter, and eventually, you'll whither away, like dust in the wind."

"Oh, like I would take life advice from the girl whose made from the broken shard's of some dead tyrant's corpse." He countered as he dared to insult his captor once again. This time, his jaw felt the full force of her fist. This made two teeth loosened from his gums as he spat them out.

"My gem may be shattered, but your something far worse. You are broken. Ever since the death of your father, your life has fallen into the cracks of misery. You can't stop feeling terrible because you don't know how. You can never break yourself out of this dark pit that life has dug for you." He touch and her voice gets soft as she leans in all the more closer into Steven's personal space. "You could however get out of it." Her breath covered his face as her lips neared his. "All you need is someone strong enough" she presses her weight onto his own, preventing any more struggle on his head. "to help you." She take hers chance as she presses her lips on his own. She savored his taste as she forced it into something more intense and messy. Steven was far to freaked out by the lunatic kissing him to really focus on any pleasure this was producing. Not wanting this to last any longer, Steven took initiative and bit her right on the lips. The Diamond shrieks in pain as she bounced back in shock.

"My life is miserable because you exist. My life is such a crapload because of the Diamonds and their accursed kind. My life is a mess, is such a trial full of darkness, because of you. And I swear if it takes the rest of my life I will end you, your brother, and anyone else that serves this little cause of yours."

"Aw, having doubts in the relationship already?" Mabel speaks once again as if Steven's words were in another language. "Don't feel bad, the first week is always the bumpiest. There's all these expectations" she begins to press her chest against his chest, cracking his ribs with every word. "and standard's that need to be set." More blood began to spill out of his mouth. "But don't worry" She took out a tiny sword and drives it into Steven's bound arm. "We will make it work. After all, love is what conquers all in the end." She prepare to kiss him again, until a sudden 'thud' is made on the back of her head, the maker of it happened to be Pacifica holding a wooden baseball bat, which of course, knocked Mabel out cold.

"Again, if your wondering, Gideon is terrible at keeping secrets, but people happen to keep giving it to him. Mabel told him about this last week. I just so happened to stick to my gut and come here."

"Now is not the time for I told you so. Can you please get me out before that she devil wakes up and forces me to kiss her again?" He demanded as he begin to struggle once more. Before Steven or Pacifica could even say or do anything else, said she devil got up, and snatched up the bat from earlier. Pacifica could only back away in fear as Mabel takes a huge strike at the blonde. Blood immediately appears on the side of Pacifica's head as she could only move slightly in hopes of getting away.

"This, this is what's holding you back." Mabel smiles with an insane look as both humans begin to grow all the more worried. "Your team, your friends, they are what hold you back from me. There they are, they're always with you, they are always messing with our plans, always trying to tear us apart!" She rationalized as she took another strike at the blonde. A loud crack in her chest indicated that another two or three blows would kill her.

Panic enter Steven' mind big time as he began to fight more than he ever had in his life. This was his fault, and now, someone else he cared for was paying for it, all this because Pacifica, a girl who had no business in his life in the first place, had him in her life. "You sick demented sociopath! I'll get out of here and I swear I will kill you! I will kill you!" He screamed, only to show no prevail. He manages to takes his freed arm and pull out the sword in his chained arm. With a speed he's never reached before, he repeatedly struck and struck the metal that held him down, but nothing so much as a dent was made in them. With another strike being swung by Mabel, and another scream of pain by Pacifica, it was getting clear that he was running out of time. So in that despite moment, he took a long look at his chained arm, specifically at the opening in it made by Mabel a while ago. She already broke the bone with her freakish strength. It really wouldn't take much to cut it more. "I can't believe I'm doing this." He said in a desperate tone as he raised his freed arm with the sword in hand, and plunged it down on his own arm.

Mabel, completely oblivious to what Steven was doing, stared dementedly at the beaten and bloody Pacifica as the blonde gave her a look of mercy, to which the Diamond was completely unmoved by. "Don't worry about it, my dear rosebud. Think of this as less of a murder, and more like getting rid of something you don't need in your life." She laughed sinisterly as she prepared a final blow against Pacifica's skull, who could only pray for the end to come quickly.

"How about I start with you!?" Steven shouted as Mabel found herself knock to the ground, with the entirety of Steven's weight on her.

She immediately throws him of her. "I am not against making you submit to me. I love it when my loves are forced to fight me. You have no idea what i have planed for..." Mabel smiled wickedly as she sets her sights on her prisoner, hoping to see the fury on his face before knocking him unconscious. She takes one look at him, and is rendered speechless as to what she saw.

Blood was raining down from his body as he struggled to gain a proper posture. He head was getting dizzier as he almost tripped over himself. He had the blood stained sword from earlier in his left hand, and all there was on his right was a bloody mess spreading all over his body.

He had cut off his own arm.

"There, there is nothing, absolutely nothing, no amount of pain, not amount of suffering that I've ever endured, that'll ever make me like you." He stressed angrily as he held out the sword near her neck. "And there is no amount of grief and strife that can compare to the hell I'll give you if lay another finger on any of us." He begins to press the blades against her throat, making it bleed ever so slightly, but not enough to render any fatal harm. Mabel gulped in actually fear. For once in her life, she wasn't some crazy powerful tyrant that could destroy cities if she felt the need to. For once, she was as vulnerable and powerless as any of her victims.

"You will die alone. You can either try to fight and end it now, or you can prolong it long enough to do something about it." He states as he moves the blade away from her. Full of shock, and fear, and general surprise, she backed away from him. As soon as she was at least ten feet away from him, she ran with blazing speed, with globs of tears falling down from her eyes.

Pacifica, while groggy and beaten and probably bleeding internal, was able to find the strength to get back up. Though she didn't exactly shout for joy as she saw the condition Steven was in. "You okay?" Steven asked, obviously trying to keep the focus off his missing limb. It of course, fails to work.

"ME?! Your, your, YOUR Arm!" She screamed as she covered her mouth to stop herself from throwing up. "You, You, for, me!?" She screamed again as she choked on every word that came out of her mouth.

"I, I came out tonight based on assumption that I could help Connie. You came because you knew it wouldn't work. I was just saving the most useful one in the situation." He chuckled slightly as he fell on his knees. "I wanted to save someone today. I wanted to save someone I cared for. Sorry it took this to make me realize I wasn't protecting the person I needed to." He falls over and passes out from the blood loss. The last thing he heard was Pacifica's screams, as well as a loud squawking sound.

* * *

It was another two days before Steven was able to wake up again. He was severely drained and beaten, and if it wasn't for Pacifica's quick timing and the blazing flying speed of Pearl, then he probably would've died then and there. "If only." He whispered as he sat outside the entrance to the temple. He wore bandages that covered the stump that replaced its arm, not that there was much of it left anyways.

Right outside was his two human, allies, Gideon and Pacifica. For the past 15 minutes they had watched him mope in his own self pity. They could do nothing but do the one thing Steven didn't want, pity him.

Gideon was the first to speak. "You need to talk to him." Pacifica looked to him like he was crazy. Even with one arm, Steven was probably still capable enough to slice her head open. "Look, whether he likes it or not, he's our friend. What he did, to save you, you don't do that for just anyone." He looked at both of them with concern. "He's hurting, like he has been everyday since we've met him, and if you don't say something, this, this might be what destroys him." He leaves the area, leaving the blonde to walk up to the rebel in training. She tried to reach out her hand, but uncertainty stops her. Steven however doesn't go unaware of her approach.

"You were right." Steven admitted, much to Pacifica's confusion. "I believed in her, I pleaded with her, and what did she do?" Tears fall down from his face as his head drops. "She laughed at me. You guys, you were right. I just thought, I" he word's start to become more inaudible as he begins to break down even more. Pacifica sat down beside him, but one look at the sorrow and hurt in his expression made her wish she didn't.

"For once in my life, I truly thought something would be better." He speaks once again. "The Gems and I, we, we don't save people. We're not heroes. We just clean up messes left behind by our actions. And my life, my life is the biggest mess of all." Pacifica leans in to hug the boy, and for once, Steven does nothing to stop her. He does that even boggled the mind of the ever all knowing blonde; he returned it. She felt the heavy tears fall on her shoulder as he tried to speak more. "Mabel, she told me I was broken. Saving my fri, saving Connie was my chance. I wasn't trying to help her, I was just trying to fix my self. But, but, that's it. I can't be fixed." He lets out more sobbing noises as he begins to squeeze the blonde even tighter. "Why did I survive? Why didn't I.." He silences , not having the strength to finish that sentence.

Pacifica finally chimes in. "You've saved me." This time, Steven turns his head towards her. "I've heard what Mabel said about you not being strong enough. But she was wrong. It wasn't just a feat of muscle for you to take off your arm. That, that was a feet of character. If you weren't strong, then you've wouldn't have done it in the first place."

She lets go and explains more. "And you weren't wrong to try and help Connie. If anything, it took real strength to attempt to help her. Your not broken, Steven. Your one of the strongest people I know." Pacifica stands up and holds out her hand. "And its never a sign of weakness to have someone help you."

Steven was speechless. This girl who he's honestly tried to ignore ever since the summer started, had said the most encouraging, and the most uplifting word's he's ever heard in his life. Not even Rose, the closest thing he had to a mother, never said anything like that to him. So, in another act of surprise by both respective humans, Steven accepted her hand as she helped him up. Pacifica smiles as she turns around. "Pacifica." She stops as Steven speaks again, this time with less sadness. "I'm, uh, I wanted..." He struggles to say. "I wanted to say thanks. I, I don't know if I'm truly broken or whole, but, but I'm going make sure I'm have strength. I guess, what I'm trying to say is, I'm glad, I have a friend like you." He chokes out, to which Pacifica lightly smiles at and gives a small nod.

Steven, taking a huge breath, stared out at the landscape again, though this time he did it without the somber expression. Looking at the scars on his other hand, his face becomes full with stern determination. "I don't know about me, but what I am sure of is of you Connie." He says to himself as he picks up his sword. He stares deeply as the metal of the blade. "You've made you choice, and I've made mine. Broken or not, I'll do whatever it takes to you down, no matter what." He takes the sword and drives it into the stony ground, making it crack a little upon its entry. "No matter what."

* * *

 _WOW. Now that was longer than i thought, and way more serious. I was going to stop about half way though, but the more i wrote the more excited i got about it. And I really didn't expect it to take the turn it did, that must be Minijen's influence rubbing of on me._


	3. Blue swap-Teen Titans 1

**Hello again, just like I said earlier, here's my Blue swap Teen titan's idea. When I came up with this idea, it was initially justbecause both Blue Diamond and Raven wear cloaks, but the idea of this universe crossing over stuck with me, because Raven would have quite a lot in common with any Steven Diamond. Both are half human with one parent of very dark orgin(one more than the other, I know), both would be constantly reminded of such, of the things their parents are and what that means for them in their future. I'm really playing up the angle here on Steven's, and everyone else's, initial concern on whether or not Blue Diamond truly changed herself after meeting Greg, because, in this story at least, no one was really sure, so that leaves this Blue Steven with an inner conflict. Well, hope you like this. Please Review.**

 **I own nothing, not even the au concepts.**

* * *

When it came to emotions, Raven felt it was something she exemplified in. Not so much as controlling them, she knew for a fact that she was no master, but more to the point of understanding them. When the Titans first came together, she felt tons of emotions in the air, the most common of which was fear and rage. The anger was everywhere, coming from Cyborg, Robin, and of course Starfire, the very one attacking them. But what Raven was able to read from her, underneath all the fury she held in front of everyone, was someone who didn't want to cause fear, panic, and destruction. Underneath all of the rage she was pouring out, the strongest of which was fear. Starfire was merely scared and confused, something that she was far too familiar with. Who would've thought that the same girl trying to smash them all that day turned out to be the biggest teddy bear in the universe?

Once they all started to live together, it was pretty easy to read everyone's feeling. Whenever Slade was a problem, she could read all of the hate and bloodlust that Robin held within, and how it all originated from sadness and tragedy, something she never tried to press an answer for, but could tell it was clearly personal. Whenever Cyborg tried to improve himself, she could read his sense of confusion and sadness, not quite knowing whether or not he needed to be more man or more machine, or which was more important. Beast Boy, well, there really was nothing much to read other than his outburst of frustration whenever he ended up the butt of a joke, which just came from general pity.

As for what she was feeling right now, sadness. No doubt about it, it was straight out sadness. But she could, at least for that moment, figure out why she was feeling like that. She did had a reason, well, tons of reasons, to be sad, but none of them had come to the surface today. But it hit her like a freight train as the tears began to poor out. Sure enough, her team, Beast Boy, Starfire, even Robin who she's never seen shed a tear in pain before, was exhibiting the same reactions as she was.

As it turned out, the entire city was experiencing the same thing. For about 15 minutes, a giant wave of blue light flowed over the city, enveloping everyone in it, and as such, started to make everyone sad. Not just sad, miserable, awful, horrible just to stand around and breathe. It took much will and power for Raven to shield herself and her friends from its effects. Cars crashed, people began to fall to their knees and crunch up in the corner. Luckily, thanks to some advance science on the computer, as well as some empathic help on her apart, they were able to tack down to the city pier. Earlier reports noted that a strange blue structure came and settled down their a few moments before the light shined onto the city. Following all of this, the 5 heroes closed in on it, noting its grand and rather royal like design. It looked like some sort of machine as seen by the metallic legs sticking from it. Cyborg tried to approaching, thinking maybe a simple hack would solve their little problem, but that's when things started to get all the more complicated.

Four figures came up, each one of them colored in various shades of blue. Their attire looked more like something they would wear to a gala rather than a fight. The first of them was the tallest, with cone shaped buns on the side of her head. The second of them was the shortest, with a much more detailed and 'fancy' outfit than the rest of the group, as well as hair that covered most of the top half of her face. The third was the second tallest, with a sort of ballerina like outfit with a clear transparent top right on top of it, and also had her hair cover her eyes. The forth and last one of them had a pixie cut with a long blue dress, though unlike the rest of them she was barefooted. Each one of them had a stern face on them, somehow able to hold back the tears from the blue wave of light. But something was a little off about it. Raven, being the reader of emotions and feelings, didn't read anything threatening off of them.

Robin, of course didn't really get that memo, neither did the tallest of the blue group. "We don't want any trouble. Leave us, and nothing malicious will come to you." The tall one ordered. She sounded very commanding, and it sounded like she was all too use to this. Clearly the leader of the group.

"Turn off whatever that thing is doing, and we'll go." Robin countered, staring at the old blue woman straight in the eyes, each of them matching the amount of anger in each on of them. The other three were taken back a little, and slowly, tiny bits of contempt began to rise in their faces.

"Its not that simple." The shortest of them said with a clear coldness in her voice. It was blunt and clearly holding back anger. "We did not foresee this unfortunate incident, but we're doing what we can to stop it. This is a situation of personal business, so I strongly suggest you leave before any more unforeseen accidents happen." She threaten.

This of course only fed more fuel to the fire as both groups were know on guard, knowing farely well what was about to happen next. The one with the pixie cut seemed to be the most angered as the water from the pier began to rise and surround her in some kind or orbit around her. "You will not take our Diamond." She announces with ferocity. "Now leave." The shortest one raised her right hand, which had a dark blue crystal on it, and somehow froze the surrounding water, allowing the pixie cut lady to morph the water into icicle blades. She launched them in their direction. The titans of course were able to dodge them, not out of skill or reflex though, the lady didn't seem to be aiming to kill, just hurt.

Not that it matter. As soon as they all made it to safety, Robin yelled his signature phrase, 'Titans, go!', and with that order, the two groups began to clash. The hydrokinetic charged towards Starfire and herself, somehow able to fly by making wings from pure water. Starfire was always the go to when it came to flight situations, being fast and agile in the air. The Hydrokinetic seemed to share this, having a natural grace in the aerial domain. This didn't limit her control over water as she summoned gigantic balls of water in the shape of fist. She was strong, probably the strongest in the group, but she and Starfire weren't exactly the big pushovers of the team either.

Cyborg was the first to get the closest to the large device, but in his way was the quiet, lanky lady. She said absolutely nothing, but from her sadden expression, it could be thought of as a way of saying, 'stop please." Cyborg did nothing for a moment, right there being a little hesitant with advancing, before, out of the small circular stone placed on her chest glowed brightly, and before he could register what had happen, a sudden slash was made all across his left arm. The skinny woman had stuck him with a blue straight bladed saber, though her sadden and silent gaze remained the same. She struck again, hitting her mark, leaving the mechanical teen no choice but to counter. Bursting out the sonic cannon, her fired in her direction, only for her the swiftly dodge it, and moved in some sort of dance like pattern before striking once again.

Beast boy, surprisingly, had very little trouble with facing the tall cone haired lady. The expressions on her face became more and more annoyed as Beast boy constantly shifted his form to avoid the attacks from some sort of lightning whip that was pulled from the back of her head. With each attack, she kept murmuring to herself about it being 'familiar', and whatever that was, it clearly brought up a few, unpleasant memories.

And that left Robin with the shortest of the group. Obviously Robin wasted no time as most of his focus was put on destroying whatever the device was rather than fighting someone barely half his side. He tried to end it quickly, but to his surprise, the birdarang didn't even come close as the little blue lady jumped into the air and grabbed it, freezing it until it shattered into pieces. Ronin's next move was taking out his signature bo staff and smashing it bit by bit. He jumped in the air, hoping to avoid another counterattack. Though this time, as he reach the peak of his jumping, the little blue lady somehow jumped at the halfway point, and with one well place strike in the torso, Robin was sent flying down, almost as if the short statured woman was able to know before hand what to do.

"Stop focusing on them! We need to take that thing down!" Robin ordered, knowing fully well that they were putting their attention on the wrong thing here. The team without question agreed as they tried their best to get out of the way of their attackers. All took their place. Raven blasted it with her magic, Starfire basted as many star bolts as she could, Cyborg prepped his cannon, Robin fired another birdarang, and beast, changing to a gorilla, through whatever debris there was nearby as it seemed as if they were gong to succeed.

They were wrong. Faster than any of them could've registered, the one with the water wings raced right in front of it, summoning as much water as she could to created a dome of protection, the short blue one helping her once more as she made the water into ice.

It held. It ended up shattering on impact, but the dome had served its purpose. Staring at the group once more, each of them help out a strong fighting stance, showing the teens that they didn't so much as tire them one bit. "We are of the court of Blue Diamond, and you will not get pass us." The leader announced proudly.

"We have served and protected our Diamond for years. This is merely our duty. As long as we stand, as long as our Gems hold together, we will never falter." The one with water wings added. "You will never harm our Diamond. We won't ever let you take him."

That made the Titans flinch a little as they dropped their own fighting stance and took the time to process what they've said. They spoke with much regal and authority, but the way they talked and fought, it was telling something us. Raven sensed it, it was something she use to feel while in the arms of her own mother. They were fighting to protect someone, fighting for someone that they loved truly and dearly.

"Is he doing this on purpose?" Raven at last spoke out, shocking her teammates a little more, since she's usually the quiet one, especially when it came to stuff like this.

"How, how dear you talk down our mighty, glorious , loving Diamond like that, he would never.." The tall one said, being very, very offended by this tone. The short one stuck out her hand in front of her, her silence telling her to stay quiet for the moment.

"Is he doing this on purpose?" Raven asked again, this time in a quieter, slightly less miffed voice as she slowly floated her way towards the group.

"No." The lanky lady answered, surprising all the ladies of the 'blue court'. "We, we were merely teaching him something, a family matter, but, but than he, we didn't account for his feelings after, and her, he didn't take the information well." She said in a quiet and slightly scared tone. Raven saw a few bits of her own timidity in her.

"He barely has a control of his emotions, much less his powers. We were trying to get him out of the city so we could be better suited to calm him down, but then we were interrupted by your untimely attack." The short one continued with a lot of concern, despite the monotone in her voice. "But now we're running out of options. If we don't do something about it now, Steven could irreparably damage his own mind."

This situation felt all too familiar to Raven. "He's an empath, right?" The blue group could only nod in agreement. "I, I can help him. I have experience with out of control emotions." That time when Beast Boy and Cyborg invaded her head was still very fresh in her mind.

"Why, why would we trust you? After you threatened to destroy out Diamond? After you attacked an.." The one with water wings began to tell her off, before the short lady stuck out her other hand in front of her.

"It's okay, Lapis. Her words hold truth in them. Besides, we don't have many other options now. Now is not the time to turn down a solution." She said, though this still left a lot of reluctance from the tall leader.

"Are you sure, Sapphire? There must be another path that we've haven't looked into yet. We can't leave everything we've worked for in.."

"Don't you dare question me now, Agate." 'Sapphire' announced loudly and coldly, making 'Agate' shrink back a little. "And don't confuse your former position for actual skill. Blue may have left you in charge of us, in charge of our missions, but when it comes to her son, to Steven's future and his protection, she entrusted only me to that. So don't pretend you have power here, because you don't."

Waiting for nothing else, Raven began to approach the large blue structure, but not before the lanky lady put her hand on her shoulder. "Please, please help my di, my Steven. Please be careful." She said, letting Raven go once she confirmed with one final nod.

The inside was definitely nothing that she was expecting. On the inside, it kind of looked like a upgraded version of a mobile home. Their was a make ship kitchen area along with a table, and their was a throne that was really large, though it seemed to have made into some sort of bed.

One the walls, their were many pictures, photos of the blue people outside, most in varying degrees of happiness. Their was a forth lady in the pictures that she hadn't recognize. She had long and flowing white hair with just a tint of blue in it. Like the others, her skin was blue, and her clothing of choice seemed to be a long, dark blue cloak. In a few of them, there was a man, a human man that walked, sat, and or stood right beside her. They seemed to be really happy in each other presence, if the smiles were anything to go by.

The affect of the blue wave seemed to grow stronger in here, so she knew that she was close. The sound of a sniffle confirmed it as she neared towards the throne/bed. A large bulge stuck out from the blankets and the sheets. Raven closed in, placing her hand on it, though all this did was make whoever it was sink deeper into the depths of the bed. "Please. Go away." The bulge said in a pleading and young voice.

"I'm here to help." Raven said back, keeping her voice as steady as she could, fighting off the affects of the light. "Your, your, friends sent me in here because I know how to handle this sort of problem."

"They're my family." The bulge corrected as he stayed in his position. "And they've should've left me to be, to wallow in my own wave of sadness. Causing sadness, creating pain for others, being a burden, that's all I'm good for."

Raven eyes begin to soften. It was starting to remind her of her own story. "Why would you think like that?"

"Because it's true!" The bulge shouted rather out of nowhere, finally emerging from the blankets, where Raven was finally able to get a better look at him. He looked about 10, 12 at the oldest, with a coat of messy black hair on his head. He wore a blue shirt, where in the middle a whole was cut for a rather big blue gemstone that somehow stuck out of his chest. He also seemed to wear a smaller version of the cloak from the pictures. His eyes were a bright blue, with pupils that were somehow shaped into forms of Diamond. "They think I haven't noticed it, but I know what they talk about. Every time I try to bring up my mother, they get quiet, they murmur among themselves. And they keep saying how she was a grand and loving being, that no one could ever compare to her!" He shouted in anger, the wave coming out of him seeming to get stronger.

"But, but guess what?" He said in a sad laugh. "She, she was a tyrant! One of three in a conquering race of bad gems. They take, they destroy, they literally suck the life from everything and leave everything else to die!" He got up from the bed to better explain himself. "She, she hurt a lot of people, both human and her own, just because of a stupid difference in beliefs. Dad said that she regretted what she did, that she became different once she met him, but, but I, I don't know if I can believe it." His voice grows a little softer as his head begins to drop.

"And now, now she gave up her life, her gem, so that I could be born." He manages to squeeze out. "And she left all of her problems for me. Gems, people I've never met before, blame me for what she did, some have gone as far to try and 'poof' me." Raven was a little confused by what he meant by that, though with the added epiphysis in the word, it was a little easy to guess.

"And them, my family, I, I don't know what they think of me." He says as the tears in his eyes started to poor out even stronger. "If I ever say anything that disagrees with them, they begin to fear me, like I'm going to punish them. And, and I truly don't know what's going to happen to me. Will I have to take my mother's place in her court? Will I have to be like her, cruel, dominating, evil? Is that what I'm destined to bring?" He doesn't say anything else as he drops to his knees.

It truly scared Raven with how many similarities there were. "I know what that's like." The boy stared up at her with a mixture of suspicion and curiosity. "My father is, not a good person. By all means, he's the literal definition of evil." She sat down as she took off her hood, revealing more of her sadden and miserable features. "I was fortunate to be raised by my mother." Her eyes began to sadden even more. "But still, I, I'm still haunted by my father's influence on me. My power, what I can do, it scares me because I'm capable of being so, so very, very dark." She finally sit on the bed as the boy sits right next to her.

"Whenever I lose control, whenever I let my anger uproot me, I'm constantly reminded of how much of my father's daughter I'm really am. And everyone sees it, people who don't know me, the people closest to me, they all see it, and they all fear me. And they're justified." The slightest hint of a tear forms in the corner of her eye. "And one day, one day I'm suppose to do something for my father, something truly evil, something that'll hurt a lot of people, something no one, no one will be able to stop."

"Its not an easy life to live, is it?" the boy simply asked. "Its not easy to live a good life that's always haunted by past sins and mistakes." He sighs heavily as Raven does the same.

"It isn't." The girl confirms. "But I can't accept it." The boy gets confused. "I left the safety of my home, because I wanted, no because I believed that I could escape this, this path my father set me on. I'm not just his spawn. I chose to be a hero along side my friends." Her face begins to lighten up. I believe that we're not bound to what the past gives us. And I don't want to be the one who completes his task, I want to be the one who stops it."

Raven looks at the boys face, which was a whole lot less sad than it was at the beginning. The sniffles begin to decrease as well as the tears. "You know, whenever I meet something bad or see someone hurt my mother's actions, I always begin to doubt my self. I hold myself responsible for them, blaming myself for them happening. And all those burdens, all that strife, really, really begin to eat me away on the inside." The light around them begins to dim a little, the tears coming out of everyone in the city begins to stop flowing. "But I guess it isn't my responsibility to take the blame, or to be like her."

"What do you want to do?" Raven asked.

"I want to help those who've been hurt by her." He says almost immediately. "I want to fix whatever mess was made, no matter who's a fault, I will fix it. I will." He smiles as her wipes away the last of his tears. "Thank you." With that said, the boy leans in for a hug that caught the goth Titan off guard. All the titans knew never to invade her personal space, as well as never go in her room, read her diary, and so on without facing unholy terrors that have never been seen by the human eye, but this, this hug was a little more welcomed then most. Slightly blushing, the girl simply responds with a light tap on the back before her let go. "I, you, you said that you could help me with my sadness wave, didn't you?" Raven nods. "So would, would you help with it, I, I really don't want to cause another panic like this again."

"Yes." She answered with a small smile. "Tomorrow we can start exercising it." Both cloaked beings started to make their way outside. "Your name is Steven, right?"

"Yep!" He confirmed with a bright smile. "Steven Diamond Universe. What's yours?"

"Raven."

* * *

 **I really wanted this to end a little better, but I didn't know how without dragging it out to long.**


	4. jasper swap-legends of tomorrow

**Okay, so this one is going to be one of my more outlandish ideas, Steven universe crossing over with legends of tomorrow. I know, very weird and probably one that you'll never really expect or really want, but this is my story full of crazy ideas for one shots, so I'm pretty sure that this idea is qualifies for what I was going for.**

 **Again, I'm really into other au's where Steven's mom is someone else, and with coming up with this idea, I suddenly recalled on an au where somehow, Sapphire while still working for homeworld, looked into the future and saw Steven. Seeing the potential, home world decided to advance and make Jasper Steven's mother. Again, a very weird and strange idea, but I nonetheless wanted to explore it, mostly because adding a more malicious and mostly morally neutral Steven would be able to mix pretty nicely here.**

 **So just for clarity sake, this takes place in whatever this universe's version of 'the return' is. Steven and Peridot were sent to earth, and they hate each other. Steven reluctantly freed Lapis, and both share a same sense of passiveness and apathy for things. The ship crashed thanks to the Gems, who were able to beat them more easily in this universe. A lot of other stuff happens and long story short(don't worry, I'll explain it more latter.) Steven and Lapis live pretty much everywhere while Peridot tries to destroy them because she's petty like that.**

 **I would like to think that this version of Steven would get along with Sara, Snart, and Mick, so many of this steven's interactions I'll make in this story will be with them. Sadly, this chapter is mostly just an introduction of Steven's perspective on the mission, so there's probably not much as far as story goes, but its something I wanted to do, so take it as it is. The next chapter will probably be another Universe Falls chapter on the crystal falls au.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

 _"_ I really didn't think this whole 'free yourself from homeworld' by abandoning everything all that well, did I?" A young but very raspy voice said as the source of it dodged a green energy blast by getting down low to the ground. He wore a brownish suit that had a slight hint of orange mixed in to it, with ends of the sleeves and pant legs being a little torn up He hair was rather messy and all over the place, being scraggily and long. Most peculiar about him was the bright orange gemstone than occupied the space that his nose would've been in. Right next to him was a taller blue figure attempting to fly with water made from pure water.

"Well, you aren't really best known for all the great choices that you've made in your life, are you know?" The blue figure said with a slight smirk to her expression.

"I suppose I can't fault you their. Listening to you really was the worst choice I've made in my existence. If only there was a way to take it back." He countered back with a smug grin of his own. The blue lady only smiled back with a small chuckle as she looks back at her little friend. Unfortunately, a tall green figure aiming her arms at the two of them didn't seem to enjoy the same sentiment that the two runaways had as she fired away more green balls of energy at them.

"Listening to you clods is torture itself you know. I had the displeasure of being confined in a pressurized metal container for months with you two, and I'm going to make sure that when I take you two back that you sound emulators are permanently silenced!" The green and slightly mechanical woman demeaned.

"Oh Perry, It's words like these that make me glad that the years of bonding and working together have made us truly incapable of ever offending each other. I could probably insult on how short you are, how insecure you are, or on your oddly cute obsession with our Diamond, and just revel in how strong our relationship is." The boy mocked as the Green lady became just a little more than steamed at that remark.

"Seriously, I'd swear you actually kiss the very ground she walks on." The Blue lady continued to joke, once again capturing a smile on her companions face.

"Actually I'm pretty sure that I caught her doing so one time. Remind me, did you really do it because you thought that it would somehow bring up your status with her?"

"It, It was merely a mistake! I-I, I accidently got too close to the ground when bowing in her mighty presence!" The green lady flustered as she blushed a dark green. "Oh, you, you clods are so going to shattered for this!" She yelled as she continued her attack, not that they did much to threaten the safety of the two. "I'm actually mildly surprised, Steven. You were specifically made to serve our diamond. It, its improbable! You, you of all gems shouldn't have strayed from the authority!"

"That's just it Peridot, I'm not exactly all Gem." Steven explained himself. "I'm not some sort of weapon for someone to use, and I'm not just some flesh bag that lets himself get pushed around. I'm literally a mistake, a mistake that shouldn't even exist. If someone as 'high and mighty' as the Diamonds produced me, than there is no point in doing their work. If gems can deicide their own fate when we've been told our entire lives we couldn't, then how can we trust such a flawed authority."

"Flawed?!" Peridot screamed in horror. "Why you filthy pebble of dirt, if it wasn't for.." Peridot continued with her insults, though before she could even continue, the blue lady summoned a handful of water from seemingly out of nowhere, and used it to restrained the limbs of Peridot, who fell with a thump on the ground. "Why are you even with this clod, Lapis Lazuli? He held you on that ship just like I did!"

"Because he freed me. And he talked to me." Lapis told the green Gem rather bluntly. "He isn't as annoying as you, and he at least agrees that we shouldn't be bound to anything anymore. Confinement to anything, to duty, to authority, that's a prison of its own. A prison that I will not be apart of again."

"Prison!? That's going to be the least of our problems if you don't let me help us!" She screamed. "The cluster is still emerging, and if we don't find away to get off the rock or at least delay the development, than we're all domed to be stardust! Let me go and help me, and I won't let any of the Diamonds know about your betrayal."

The two gems stared at each other for a bit before Lapis gave out her answer. "Yeah, we really don't like you, and I could just fly us off this planet at anytime, so there really is no reason for us to help you." She takes the water binding Peridot as she used it to form some sort of pole like object pointing the sharp end right in the middle of Peridot's chest.

"Don't worry, we'll leave with your enhancers in tact." Steven smirked before signaling Lapis to pierce Peridot's form. Peridot lets out a scream before being silenced, and in no time at all, she was reduced to nothing but the triangular stone on her head.

"Are you sure you just want to leave her here? She could find us again you know." Lapis questioned as she walked beside her shorter companion, who simply gives a slight shrug.

"Eh, if she does pursue us again, she'll get poofed again. We're more than a match for her. Besides, she'll be to focus with fixing this cluster mess than to really be getting revenge." He answers as Lapis grabs onto his arms and begins to form her wings again. "You sure your okay with flying off planet? They probably don't care for us anymore, but there's always the risk of running into homeworld Gems." He warns.

"I'm pretty sure. I just want to go somewhere that doesn't remind of prison. This planet, it, it holds too many painful memories." She shudders a little in discomfort. "But will you be okay with leaving? I know this world doesn't hold much for either of us, but you said it yourself that your father might be here."

Steven thought about that for a second. Family was never something he thought about, not before rebelling, and not even after it. It was an alien concept on homeworld, so it was one he hardly indulged himself in. To be fairly honest, that's what probably made growing up as a weapon all the more horrible, but nonetheless, he felt no need or desire for it. He lived this long without it, so what was the point in embracing the notion now?

"I'll be fine." He answered rather unconvincingly, to himself at least, though it was enough to satisfy the blue gem. "I think it will be for the best if we begin our trip now."

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry for this then." A British voice popped up from right behind them. The two turn around to see a tall man with light brown facial and head hair covered in a big brown overcoat, and he also armed with a small, silver cylinder device that emitted a small light from this. "I'm afraid you'll have to reschedule it." The man announces, blinding the two of them as they both were knocked out.

* * *

After what felt like hours, Steven found himself waking up on some sort of roof top with a slight headache. He awoke, confused greatly by the new surrounding around him. Gone were the small towns houses and the beachfront as they were replaced by tall city buildings and bright shining lights. This was strange enough on its on, but was more confusing was the company of people that were right along side him.

Lapis wasn't there beside him, but in her place were two thuggish men with two big and bulky gun like devices attached to their side, and next to him on the other side was a dark haired man in some sort of mechanical outfit. The others were a blonde haired woman in what looked like winter gear, an old man with thick black glasses, a man and woman with matching warrior like costumes, and a dark skinned young man with short hair. Steven simply stared in confusion at these colorful batch of people all together. None of them really seemed to have anything in common, other than how much they didn't. "What the hell is going on here?" The homeworld boy announced, alerting the others to each others presence. All of them stared awkwardly at each other as they began to question the same thing.

"Stein? What the hell are you doing here?" "I'm as ignorant as you for once." "Where are we?" they all started to ask themselves as Steven began to process this. ' _okay, so I'm in the middle of nowhere, knocked out against my will, with a bunch of people I've never seen before, and without Lapis. Someone is so going to die today."_ Steven thought internally as the collection of people were suddenly interrupted by what appeared to be their captor.

"The name's Rip Hunter." The British man announced to everyone. "I'm from East London. And also the future." He explains in an almost casual manner, like it should've been obvious.

"Hello Rip." The bald man said in a threatening tone as he prepared to grab his bulky gun, though he begins to get even more confused as he finds the trigger to be jammed.

"Uh, while you were incapacitated, I've may have tampered with your weapons." Rip explains on. "I've assembled you all here because I need your help. The future of the world is in peril because of a man by the name of Vandal Savage."

While the rest of the group was initially confused by the name of the threat, the couple in the matching outfits took on a look of concern, apparently knowing the threat personally. Apparently there was something with reincarnation and immortally mixed into the little story that even the blonde woman had a say in. _'not the most insane and crazy thing I've ever heard, but its still boggling to hear that humans of all things have been able to figure it out.'_ Steven chose to tune out most of the conversation, at least until Rip explains the ever looming threat more.

"What the hell does this, Randall guy have to do with any of us?" The bald man questions.

"Vandal." The British man corrects with a seriousness in his tone. "In the future, he will use the evil he's perfected of the course of his long life, and the power he's amassed throughout history, to finally, conquer.

All of a sudden, Earth was starting to sound more and more like homeworld. "I know a little something about that." Most of the group looks at him in curiosity. "Oh, I'm from a long line of galactic space conquers that have been taking over planets for hundreds of centuries." The group could only stare in shock of that revelation.

"Good for you, because I've been tasked with assembling an elite team to stop him." He speaks up again.

"How?" The Blonde woman asks.

"To travel through time." Rip announces as he turns away, looking upward as he waved his hand, slightly ignoring the woman's question. "To capture Savage before he grows into the monster he becomes."

Steven would've been lying if he said that this story didn't scare him. To think, one man, one simple little human could grow into the biggest threat the world has ever seen. Still though, he tried to push those thoughts aside. Earth was never, and it would never, ever be apart of his concern. "Yeah, I'm trying really hard not to get involved with the affairs of humans. Its complicated enough with me being on this planet."

"The brat has a point." the man in the blue jacket says, though Steven became a little more than miffed at the 'brat' comment. "This is not my problem, and hero ain't on my resume." He announces as he leaves, the bald man agreeing as he begins to follow suite. Rip stops him though as he continues talking.

"Oh, believe me, I know this might be hard to fathom, but where, when I'm from, the year 2166, each and everyone of you on this roof, aren't just considered heroes," He pauses for what seems to be dramatic effect. "Your legends."

Now that got everyone's attention, especially Steven's. Him, a legend? Now that was something to laugh about. Jasper, his mom.., uh, the person who gave him the gemstone on his face, was considered a 'legend' on homeworld, though that was mostly because the decision she made for yellow Diamond was always controversial to talk about. And him, he was nothing more than a weapon, a tool, and a abominable one at that. But to be something that's good, that was something he never thought he'd be.

The rest of the group seemed to be intrigued, though the old man seemed to a few reservations. "I, um, I hate to nitpick, but doesn't a legend have to be dead?" He said with a blunt tone.

"Yeah, see, that's a deal breaker for me, so um, I'm going to pass." The dark skinned young man agreed.

"Its dangerous for any of you to know too much about your futures, but I'm here, because each of you, as individuals, is destined for greatness." The British man tried to convince them.

"Yeah, I can get behind that." The man in the metal suit smiled as he agreed. Steven saw the joy in his eyes. The poor fool was already jumping at the opportunity to jump aboard any daring and bold feet. Though, actually be told greatness was in his future was a very comforting thought for the young Gem, always being told that he never would be.

Rip Hunter wasn't finished as he walked slightly away from them and held up a small device in the air. "And if you don't follow me, this is what is in store for your world, 150 years from now." All around them, the image in the air began to change. Gone were the massive and mighty structure of the city, and in their place instead, where the sights of blazing and destructive fires everywhere. The skies burned red as smog and despaired filled the air around them. Ashes and shots of missiles and lasers were seen everywhere.

Nobody could describe what they were feeling as they saw the apparent future they had ahead ,. They didn't know how to feel, sure it was awful to see such a grim outlook of the future, but it was in the future, a new time and place that most of them wouldn't even live to see. Steven felt himself rather unfortunate. He didn't know if the gem on him would grant him an immortal lifespan like his fellow gems, but he figured at least he would live longer than most. This would always be the sight that laid before him if he ever caught a glimpse of the Earth again, which to be fair, he'd know he would eventually. And seeing this sight, it sickened him. This reminded him way to much of homeworld and the destruction they would always leave behind. Again, it was hard to imagine man becoming such a big threat to itself.

"I've could've gone to any time at anyplace." Hunter started to conclude as the image began to fade away "Out of anyone, I chose you nine. I certainly hope that you won't let me, or the world, down." He starts walking away, leaving everyone with a look of contemplation on their faces. "If your answer is yes, meet me at this address in 36 hours." He extends a small piece of paper to the old man as he leaves them to decide what to do.

"So what do you guys all think?" The mechanical man asked with a giddy smile, expecting everyone to jump at the opportunity. To his surprise, most of the people began to walk away, the two thuggish men walking away without a care, the warrior couple disappearing to who knows where, and the dark skinned young man taking off in a huff. Both Steven and the blonde haired woman had confused expressions on their faces.

"I haven't sign on." The blonde confirmed.

"Agreed." Steven voiced in, getting the attention of the two. "I honestly could care less about the life on this planet. Heck, this morning I was completely convinced that it was all going to crumble upon itself within the next year or so." He sad nonchalantly.

"Isn't that a very self centered and vain way for someone to live? I'd thought kids were suppose to be the innocent ones." The metal man stated.

"Yeah, you would think so. And maybe it is selfish, but I've lived my entire life serving others without so much as a single thought for myself." The boy sternly aid, pointing a finger at the man. "For once, I'm thinking about myself, and for once, I have a say in what I get to do. So for once, I would like to live my life without constantly getting myself involved in the problems of other people." He turns away with his head down, but not before showing three marking along side his arms. "This is what I get for getting involved in others affairs, so, I think I'll save myself the trouble and just go away." Steven announced he began to search for a way down. "Now how do I get back home?"

* * *

It turns out that the city he landed in wasn't that far off from where he and Lapis were, so it was actually fairly easy for Lapis to find Steven once she finally came to. She of course was very pissed at what happened, and she looked like she was going to start drowning some people for answers if the giant orb of water floating next to her was any indication to what she was planning.

While waiting for the blue gem to find him, he had time to think about the offer. He, in all honesty, felt no guilt about the state of the planet. True, he acknowledged the bad homeworld has done, but that didn't mean he felt responsible for their actions. He was merely with them out of circumstance. He wasn't anymore, so that ended they ties he had with him. Same with this Savage guy, he had no tie or quarry with him, so why should it be his concern.

But with acknowledging the bad homeworld has done, there was that small pain that was their that came with knowing he was for something so bad. The concept of even thinking he could be more just seemed so, so inviting.

The boy of course explained the crazy British man's plan, the time travel, future, all of that stuff. "So apparently, I'm soo important that the universe its need me to travel through time to stop some undying threat. Crazy, huh?"

"Definitely. Steven, your not bound to this planet, we're not bound to it at all." Lapis assured him. "You stood your ground when life went bad for you, and now, now you have the chance to be free from it all. No more duty, no more caring."

"Oh, I definitely want that, believe me." He assured. "But, but you might think I'm being stupid here, but I couldn't help but be a little excited at Rip's offer." Lapis turns her head. "The promise of being something more than what I was made to be. Homeworld made me to be a weapon against rebels, but this one human goes, and says I'm not that. That I'm, I'm suppose to be this grand, legendary person, known for good." He smiles a little as he puts his head down a little.

"But you don't need some, some legendary status to be great. You don't need to prove anything to anyone anymore." Lapis argued.

"Maybe." Steven said a little somberly to himself. "Maybe its time I prove something for myself." He give Lapis a good look in the eyes. "If, if I've know anything, its that no matter how much you reason, or justify, or rationalize it all, my creation was something, something bad. Something that should've never happened. It feels awful to always live with that guilt. But this, this might be my chance to forget it, to finally, to finally develop who I really am, without homeworld or earth in the mix. Maybe I should.." He chuckles more. "Its silly, isn't it? I shouldn't try to do this. We should focus on when we're leaving, right?"

Lapis didn't answer right away. She never knew Steven to smile so much, but the way his face lit up while talking about changing what he was, the joy, the hope in it. It was a good look for him. It was a look that she didn't want him to lose. And she knew only one way that he would have it.

"Do, do you truly believe that you can change like that?" She asked sincerely. "And don't, don't sugar coat it or hold anything back. Is this something you truly want to do?"

"Yes." Steven immediately answered. He answered so fast that he was slightly ashamed, because he knew that he had thought there was no other choice. "I, I really think I, that I could be better if I take this chance."

"Then if you are sure, than you need to go." Steven was shocked at her acceptance. "You said that your using time travel?" He nodded. "Than you'll be back before you know it. I think I can handle myself for a while."

"Are you sure?" The little gem boy asked. "We could take this trip together. There's no need for us to be alone."

"This is your trip. Its what you need to do." Lapis assured. "But if they give you trouble, I'll be sure to give them something to worry about."

* * *

And within the next day, Steven was prepped and ready to go. The entire group was there, though the teenager was knocked unconscious for some unknown reason. They were all there for Rip and his supposed time machine. "Are we getting punked." The metal suite man, out of his metal suit, asked. "Do people still say punked?"

"No." The blonde said in an annoyed manner.

"I'm not even from this planet, and even I know that they don't say that." Steven announced as the group waited with a hint of annoyance. "And do you treat all you companions like that?" Steven asked semi-seriously as he saw the teenagers body in the car.

"Its for his own good." The old man assured. "He just doesn't know it yet."

"Well, I see that you've all decided to come." Rip came out of nowhere. "Now lets be own our way."

"I ain't footing it anywhere." the man in the blue jacket said, thinking that they had to walk all the way.

Rip explained with some irritation. "A time master's duty is to not mess around with the time line." ' _Isn't that what we're doing?'_ Steven asked himself internally. "Can you imagine what a time ship would look like, in say, Victorian England?"

"Holographic indigenous camouflage projection." The old man said in awe.

"Indeed." Rip Hunter confirmed as he pressed a small device in his hand, showing off about ten feet away a giant, silver ship with some sort of circular object in the middle, flying slightly above the ground. Everyone looked in awe and surprise, well, everyone except Steven.

"Eh, I've seen better ships." He said as he made his way onto the ship along with the others, not knowing the adventures and dangers that he would soon begin to regret and enjoy being apart of.

* * *

 **Again, not much in terms of story of progression, but I had fun writing this, and if you don't enjoy what you make, then what's the point of writing at all.**


End file.
